Question: Which of these numbers is composite? ${7,\ 29,\ 35,\ 53,\ 71}$
Explanation: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 7, 29, 53, and 71 each have only two factors. The factors of 35 are 1, 5, 7, and 35. Thus, 35 is the composite number.